A Moment Out of Time
by A Paige Turner
Summary: What happens when you not only get just what you wish for, but more? All Edward wanted was to be human, for Bella. But what does that really mean? As the saying goes: be careful what you wish for.
1. A Fallen Star

**The Awakening**

_Author's Note: Hey all. As well you know, Twilight and all its creations are the products of the mind of Stephenie Meyer. Just a quick little one-shot I felt inspired to write, really to satisfy my own curiosity. Do enjoy!_

* * *

He hadn't expected it to work. Well, really, wishing on a star? What was the likelihood?

"Look, Edward!" Alice pointed heavenwards, a smile on her lips. "A shooting star! Everyone, make a wish!"

She took Jasper's hand, and the two shared a look wrought with meaning. What could they possibly wish for? They had everything. Of course, though he tried not to, he heard them wish for the best for each other; that the other would never know pain again.

As they sat, the entire family, in the clearing where they had been playing baseball an hour or so ago, before the thunder stopped, Edward worked harder to give everyone their mental privacy. Rosalie's thoughts were so loud though, as she desperately wished for a child, or some sliver of humanity, he couldn't help but to hear. Emmett, grinning profusely, was wishing for another go at that last grizzly, the biggest, feistiest one he had ever encountered.

Edward turned his face to the sky, taking a moment to enjoy its peace; the cold shards glistening above like thousands of scattered diamonds. He saw the bright streak as it danced across the black velvet of space, and held his breath. He couldn't hope to wish for something too impossible; to even bring up the idea of being human was a pain he couldn't afford, especially not now; now that he had found Bella. His ochre eyes closed. Would to God that he could have just one more…

He was standing over Bella's bed, watching her with hungry eyes. How could this be real? Her smell wasn't pulling him forward, wasn't driving him nearly mad with desire. He bent over Bella and inhaled sharply; no, she smelled exactly the same. The change was in _him_. A steady rhythm was coursing through him, one he hadn't felt in so long.

"Christ!" He exclaimed, realization dawning on him. He sat abruptly on the edge of Bella's bed, not caring if he woke her. He was alive–!

"Edward?" She was startled, her eyes wide as she sat up. She didn't wonder at his presence, but reached for him, concerned at the expression on his face. Her hand jerked back when she touched him, surprise making her mouth into a small 'o'.

"Edward," she whispered, "you're _warm_. And soft!"

He looked at her, his own green eyes just as large as her brown ones. "I'm alive."

She was shaking her head over and over, disbelief wrapping itself around her mind. "How? How can you be human?"

"I don't care," he whispered, his voice gone throaty. He had to blink back tears, tears he hadn't shed in so, so long.

"Edward," Bella's voice was soft, loving as she crawled toward him. She reached out, touched one tear gently as it glistened on his cheek, and brought it to her lips. Her tongue, a shy little pink thing, darted out and tasted it.

Hesitantly, almost fearfully, he moved towards her. They sat, not even an inch's breadth between them. His palm cupped her cheek, captured her warmth, only this time, it melded with his own. She gasped out a laugh and held his hand to her, her own brown irises tearing now.

"I can't believe it," she whispered, turning her face to kiss his palm. A shudder went down his spine, traveled down to his toes and back up again. This created so many avenues for them; so many doors that were closed had blown wide open. She gently touched her forehead to his. "Your eyes," she said in breathless wonder, "they're _green_!"

He laughed, letting his hand cup the side of her neck, relishing her pulse as much as his own.

"That's the color they were," he smiled, unable to stop himself, "before I died."

She marveled at them, stroking his now feather-soft cheek. "They're beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as you."

She blushed and his heart beat faster, watching the pink stain her cheeks ever so delicately. He watched the flush travel down her throat, down to the top of her chest. His breath caught and his wayward heart stumbled in his chest. What would it be like to…?

He leaned forward, wanting to test his new mortal body. Their eyes locked, and though he couldn't hear her heart fumbling, he knew from experience that it was. Her eyes fluttered closed an instant before his lips met hers. He couldn't feel every exquisite detail of her mouth, not like before, but wasn't this so much better? He didn't have to worry about crushing her, about breaking her. They could be as they were meant to be: two humans in love.

Something in his chest rumbled, demanded more, more than he had ever allowed himself before. He parted his lips, let his tongue, quick and strong, dart out to sweep across the silky smooth feel of her mouth. She gasped in response, eyes fluttering again. Her hands buried themselves in his hair, and she, just as eager for him, pressed herself against his chest.

And then she was opening to him, her lips parting for his invasion. He growled in heady reply, his tongue sliding into that sweetness of her mouth. She was intoxicating! He ran the tip of his tongue against hers, coaxing her sweetly into a reply. She did, hesitantly, then with more fervor. Her legs wound around his waist, hooking him in close.

That tore another growl of pleasure from him, as their bodies pressed close together. His lips fed on hers desperately, as if he would never get enough, never get close enough. The taste of her went straight to his head, making it hard to think past the desire raging through him. It wasn't enough, he needed to feel more. He could be close to her now, no risks, and he was going to take the chance with both hands.

With two quick movements he had Bella pressed into the soft mattress. Her squirming was doing wonderful and tormenting things to him. Edward broke off the kiss, gasping for air. He had forgotten to breathe there, for a minute. His mouth clamped over her throat, directly above her pulse. He suckled delicately on her skin, reveling in his ability to do so, to be so careless. Her hips were suddenly rocking upwards, legs once more twined around his waist. Their waists collided, rubbed together. His concentration broke.

"Edward," she keened, hands tugging at the strands of his hair. "Please, Edward!"

The sound of her voice brought some sanity back into him. He blinked down at her, pushing himself up and off of her.

"Too soon," he panted, voice no more than a gravelly growl, "I don't…I don't want to take anything from you. You deserve so much more, Bella. You deserve to have us do this the proper way." He had to force himself to get the words out, to think them, to mean them. He wanted nothing more than to continue, to claim her and make her irrevocably and forever his. His body burned for her, smoldered in delicious flame.

She was staring at him, her chest heaving as she tried to calm her heart. What was he talking about? It took her a minute to make sense of his words.

"I want you," she whispered fiercely, her eyes meeting his and not backing down. "Here and now. Who knows if this will last, Edward? I want to be with you while I know I have you. All of you. Please, Edward. Please!"

Tears had filled those fathomless brown eyes, eyes that had always looked upon him with kindness, with love. How could he deny those eyes? How could he not give her anything she wanted, especially when it was something he so desperately needed himself?

Again, their foreheads touched. Edward closed his eyes, breathing ragged. "Bella…"

"Don't close your eyes," Bella whispered, touching his cheek. "Please. I want to see them. Edward, please."

He opened them, and a tear dropped, landed on her cheek. Her fingers were moving softly through his hair, drawing his mouth to hers again.

"Please Edward, please."

He gave in. There was no way he could resist. His mouth, aiming for hers, crashed into the mattress. His body fell into its pillowy folds, Bella's comforter the only warmth that greeted him. She was gone.

"Bella?!" He sat bolt upright, his head whipping left and right. She was nowhere to be seen.

"Edward!"

He could hear her calling for him, distantly. He jumped to his feet, landing noisily on the creaky floor.

"BELLA!"

Her far off scream ripped through him, sent him spiraling to her window. He flung it open and jumped, not thinking. He landed in a bush below, his ankle twisting as it caught on a branch, with a sickening snap. His skin stung, covered with so many tiny scrapes, tiny bruises. Ignoring the smart pain in his leg, he stumbled out of the brambles, heading towards the sound of her voice. It was hard to locate, hard to determine just where she was. It sounded like she was in the forest, but he couldn't be sure, not with his dim human senses.

Cursing at the moon, he ran as best he could on his bad ankle, the trees and undergrowth whipping at him, catching on his clothes and hair to slow him down. How was he supposed to keep her safe in this _weak_, slow and stupid body?!

Edward ran and ran, drawn on by Bella's screams, her pleadings. What was happening to her?

Finally he reached her. She was off the path, huddled against a fallen log, her eyes wide. She was cradling her wrist to her chest, as if it had been injured. Her lips, her lovely lips, were bruised and swollen, a little trickle of blood going down her chin. A man was standing over her menacingly, that same _damned_ man from Port Angeles. He was leering at her, grabbing his crotch and making menacing remarks and lewd gestures.

Edward let out a feral yell, surprising the man. Edward caught him half-turned, threw himself at the dastard with all his might. The man stumbled back, but quickly regained himself. With one hand he smacked Edward across the jaw, and punched him in the gut with the other. Edward gasped, the wind knocked out of him. The man's knee came up out of nowhere, straight into Edward's nose. He saw stars, fell limply to the ground, his head spinning. All the while he heard Bella's screams grow more and more frightened, as she pleaded for the beast to stop, to leave Edward alone.

He struggled to his feet, unable to see out of one eye. The man turned to him once more, his face exasperated. Then, slowly, his expression melted into one of abject horror. Edward's surprise didn't last long. Jacob strolled past him, followed by one of his wolfin brethren.

"Don't worry, we've got this," Jacob grinned, approaching the man. "_We_ can protect a weak little human like you."

Edward's eyes sought out Bella. She was laying against the wet soil, beaten and bruised, the neck of her shirt torn. Edward fell to his knees, arms reaching out in supplication to Bella.

"I'm sorry," he tried to say, around his swollen lips, "I tried. I tried."

"-ward? … Edward?"

Edward blinked ochre eyes at the sky, his body feeling slightly stiff. Alice, Esme and Carlisle were hovering over him, and he could hear Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper just a few feet away. Their thoughts were swirling masses of chaos and confusion, no one projecting clearly enough to be distinguished from the others. Edward sat up slowly, looking to his father.

"What…what happened?" his voice was groggy, throaty. It was hard to move his mouth to form the right words. He felt…slow.

"You fell asleep," Carlisle said softly, his gaze serious and worried. His mind was racing, trying to form a hypothesis as to the cause.

Esme drew him into her arms, rocking him as a mother would any upset child. She didn't know how upset, she couldn't. Tears, dry and ephemeral, tried to make it out of his eyes. They died before they had even formed.

He pushed them all off, stood on inhumanly strong legs. "I have to see her, to make sure she's safe."

He looked at Alice, but her eyes were already glazed over. It took less than a minute for them to clear. She sought him out first, and nodded.

"She's fine."

And then he was gone, speeding towards Bella's home.

Just as Alice had said, she was fine. Still sleeping, even. He stood over her bed, watching her with tormented eyes. Was she…was she crying? In her sleep?

"Bella," he whispered, kneeling down a foot or so away from her bed. It wasn't safe to be closer. "Bella, please wake up."

Her eyes fluttered open and she jolted, gasping. Before he knew what was going on, she had flung herself against his chest. His body became instantly rigid and he had to shut off his breathing to not take in too much of her delicious scent. After a moment he relaxed, scooped her into his arms and carried her to the bed. He laid down with her, making sure the comforter was between them.

"What's wrong?" he whispered, his chest tight.

"You…you were hurt." She blinked at him, sniffing as she tried to stop herself from crying.

"Hurt?" his voice was dark, his eyes distant. It was impossible. She _couldn't _have…

"Yes," she whispered desperately, clinging to him with all her might. "You were alive somehow. No, I mean, you were human again."

"That's impossible," he said harshly, unable to believe his ears. She misunderstood, became quiet, thinking he was angry at her, not caught in his own disbelief.

"Bella," he tilted her chin upwards, searching her eyes. "Tell me more."

"Edward…you had green eyes."


	2. The Aftermath

**Author's Note: **

_Of course, the fascinating characters and story of Twilight are owned by the lovely Stephenie Meyer. _

_Secondly, I appreciate the reviews I got. I know, out of 240 views only six reviews [scratch that, _seven_], but still. It meant a lot to me that you all put in that little bit of extra time to say something about the story. It really has motivated me to continue it, even if I really ought be writing that 10 page paper for Brit Lit… So, anyway, without further adieu,_

**The Aftermath**

He refused to leave her side, not even for a moment. The only privacy she got was when she insisted on a human moment, needing to use the bathroom and freshen up. He assented, but Bella could hear Edward pacing just outside the door. She rolled her brown eyes but didn't complain; she couldn't really blame him for being worried. That dream they had mysteriously shared had really upset him. He was beating himself up over something that hadn't even happened.

She brought that up, over breakfast – dry toast and some scrambled eggs.

"It felt so real. And honestly, who's to say it couldn't happen?"

"Edward," Bella said, slightly exasperated. She didn't need protection 24/7. "I really doubt you're just going to go _POP_ and become a human again. What's the likelihood?"

He clenched his teeth, and turned his face away. "I _know_ I'm not going to become human again. But you were in trouble Bella! You have no idea," he sounded panicked as he spoke, his voice harsh and breathless, "what seeing that did to me; what not being able to protect you did to me. I just need to make sure you're safe, Bella. Please understand that."

She huffed and folded her arms across her chest. Her warm brown eyes locked onto his unrelenting ochre ones and she saw her defeat there. Besides…would it really be so bad, having Edward around all the time? Even if it was just over some silly notion of her being injured?

"All right," she said slowly, eyes narrowed. "But weren't you going hunting tonight?"

"It can wait," he returned with a smile, picking up her fork and loading it with egg. "Now eat."

Bella's eyes flashed. She took the fork and lowered it. "No. If you don't eat, nor will I."

He let out an impatient sigh and leveled her with a look. "Bella, please. I'll be fine. But I refuse to leave you alone."

"What if we have another spend the night?" She lowered her gaze, looking at him through a frame of thick, dark lashes. He swallowed and had to make himself look away from her; she was all too tempting a picture.

"You would allow Alice, Jasper and Esme to look after you?"

Images of Alice dancing about with makeup and ridiculous outfits that would never feel right on Bella danced through her head. She winced internally, sighed, then nodded her assent.

"Yes, I would."

Edward's eyes lit up and he grinned. "Good. I'm sure you'll have a good time tonight, and tomorrow. Convenient that it's the weekend."

Bella's eyes rolled up. "Oh, isn't it?"

* * *

"Mmm, just one more," Bella murmured, so close to Edward's lips. He smiled and put his hands firmly on her waist, holding her back.

"Bella, you've had four 'just one more's. If we're going to get anywhere tonight, I have to go." It was tempting though, to just stay. He was sure that if he chose to, Jasper, Alice and Esme would be more than happy to make themselves scarce; join the hunting group, perhaps.

"Please," Bella whispered, trying to get closer to his mouth, "I promise I'll be good afterwards."

"'Good', hm? That would be a first." He couldn't help grinning at her, couldn't help giving in. "All right. Just one more."

Her drew her close, mere centimeters apart, so he could feel the heat from her body wash over him like the gentle swell of the ocean. Her heart, he could hear, was hammering wildly against her chest, her breathing all but stopped. But then their lips were touching and it was all too hard to focus. He made himself, though. He felt every soft blush of her mouth, but made himself concentrate on the beating of her heart, on the feel of her hips beneath his hands. If he ever allowed himself to get lost in the feel of her body completely, only God knew what would happen, how badly she would be hurt.

After just a moment of deliciousness, of feeling her lips tremble ever so delicately, like a butterfly, against his own, he broke it off with a sigh. Her eyes remained shut, lips still half puckered.

Edward smiled at the effect he had on her, and gave her waist just the slightest squeeze. Bella's brown eyes fluttered and finally opened, though they were still glazed from the dreamlike quality of their kiss.

"Goodnight, Bella," Edward whispered, closing his eyes as he touched his forehead to hers.

"'Night," she murmured back, letting her fingers breeze across his chest before stepping back. "Be careful."

His gaze darkened as he fixed her with a stare. "You do the same. I want you perfectly healthy, in top condition when I return. Understood?"

She nodded, fighting off a smile. "Yes, sir."

He nodded, then was gone. Alice instantly popped up at Bella's side, picking up her bag from where she had carelessly discarded it during her second goodbye kiss. The pixie grinned at Bella and wound an arm around the young woman's waist.

"We're going to have _so_ much fun. I have a lot more planned for us to do tonight! But first we have to get you dressed up! You did ask Charlie if it was fine for you to stay two nights, didn't you?"

"Yes," Bella said quickly, trying to get a word in edgewise. "But what do you mean 'dressed up'? Are we going somewhere?"

"Yes! To the movies!" Alice piped merrily.

"We have to get _dressed up_ for the _movies_?"

"Of course, Bella! It's a Saturday night! But first I have to do your hair and makeup!"

Bella's eyes rolled heavenward, pleading with whatever force ruled the Universe to save her.


	3. Reality?

**Author's Note:**

_Thank you all again, for the reviews. The more I get, the more motivated I feel! It's wonderful! _

_A quick note of thanks to one of my dearest friends, for the inspiration for a certain scene. You'll know which._

_You all are still aware, I'm quite sure, that Bella, Edward and the rest of the gang are the intellectual property of Stephenie Meyer_. _We all give thanks to her for her marvelously entertaining creations._

* * *

**What's Reality Anyway?**

Maybe it's a Mambo?

They were lying together on the smooth, cool grass he had taken her that fateful day he first stepped into the sunlight in her presence. Bella blinked, letting her senses extend. Her head was resting comfortably against his chest, one of his arms cradling her close.

Comfortably?

He was warm, warm like any other living body, and just as soft. Then there was the steady thump-thump of his heart, his _beating_ heart.

Bella shot bolt upright, staring down at Edward with surprise. "Edward!"

He opened his eyes slowly, groggily. He blinked, clearing his vision. What was going on? Hadn't he just been in the forest, hunting with the others? He raised himself on his elbows then gasped at the feel of that ever important organ beating in his chest. Alive again? Dreaming again? He blinked green eyes at her, unable to believe it.

"This can't be," he whispered, voice gone hoarse, "I can't be dreaming, not again."

Bella sat down beside him, gently running her fingers through his hair, smiling at him. "Well, you are."

"No," he turned to face her. "I only wished for one dream."

Bella shrugged, leaning her head against his shoulder. "Apparently you've got more, though. What I don't understand," she said, tapping her finger against her chin, "is how we're sharing it."

Edward shook his head once, a small puckering between his brows. "I don't know."

He sat up, letting his fingers dance through her hair, curling the tips around his thumb. It was as soft as silk, and smelled just as it did when he was awake. He drew it to him, inhaled deeply and sighed in satisfaction. There was no thirst here. He wasn't inhumanly strong here. The opportunities were boundless. And yet what if the dream turned into a nightmare again? What if he wasn't able to protect her?

"Why are you frowning?" Bella's voice was soft as she curled into his lap, wrapping her legs loosely around his waist. She used the pad of her index finger to smooth out the wrinkle that had appeared again between his brows.

His lips twitched upwards in a sardonic smile. "What if something happens? I can't protect you like this Bella. I—"

She hit him square in the chest, brown eyes bright with surprise and anger. "Edward! You cannot be serious! We're _dreaming_! Nothing bad can harm us here! Nothing can touch us, nothing can hurt us! You need to let go of this need to protect me from everything. You can't."

Edward turned his face away, jaw locked, positively scowling. He didn't like being reminded that he had let her be hurt before, that he _couldn't_ protect her from everything.

"Look at me," she said, voice softer now. When he refused, she took a hold of his chin and guided his gaze to hers. "No matter what happens, Edward, this is a dream. You're wasting all this time, all this potential that we have on mere conjecture. Look at the possibilities before us."

As if to prove her point, she ran her fingers down his throat, tracing his collarbone beneath the thin cotton of his shirt. She locked her fingers around the back of his neck and smiled, half-wistfully, as she leaned in close.

"We're alone, we're together, and no one is going to find us. You're strength is gone, Edward. You don't need to be careful now."

His breathing had sped, his heart beating faster. She was so close, so deliciously close. And she was right; he wouldn't hurt her. He grabbed her by the waist, pulled her closer, so they were touching, chest to chest. His arms wound around her back, locked into the dark tresses of her hair and held her to him.

"Bella," he half-sighed in desire, mouth just a breath from hers. She could taste his scent, his essence as he sighed out. It wasn't sweet like before, but spicy, clean, and just as alluring but for altogether different reasons. Their mouths met, the barest blushing of a touch, then with more fervor. Each was filled with a growing need, a need to be close, to be together – to be _one_. It was getting harder to think, with the way his lips were moving against hers, the way his tongue danced a delicious tango with hers.

Bella pressed closer, as close as she could get, and it wasn't enough. She wanted, no, _needed_ more. Her fingers found the hem of his shirt and she tugged it upwards. Unable to form a coherent sentence, she simply said one word, breaking the kiss for only an instant.

"_Off_!"

Edward chuckled against her mouth, pulled back to remove the offending article. Her gasp of delight, that sharp intake of breath, was more than enough reward. The tips of her fingers trailed down his stomach, traced the hard planes of his muscled abdomen. His skin prickled at the feel, and his own breathing hitched in response.

To Bella's surprise and delight, a slow pink blush was forming beneath Edward's cheeks, across his chest. His pupils were so large they were like drowning pools she could fall into and lose herself in. They drew her in, closer and closer. Their mouths met again, hungry. Their bodies began to move, squirming, unable to relieve the building pressure between them. It was so much, too much and not enough. Bella had never, _ever_ allowed herself a moment to hope that something like this could happen. She could feel her eyes tearing up.

And _then_—

"-la!"

Bella groaned softly, not wanting the fog of sleep to clear. Edward was touching her in ways he never had before. Edward was—

"_Bel_la!" Alice's voice was sharp, nervous. What was going on? They had been driving from the movies to their new destination (undisclosed to Bella – she would never have agreed if she knew), when suddenly Bella had fallen asleep. Not only that, she had started _groaning_, as if she were in pain. One tear had even leaked out of her eye!

A hand, strong as marble and just as cold, grabbed Bella by the shoulder and shook her once. Bella's eyes flew open and despair was nearly overwhelming as she saw the figure leaning over her. Alice, not Edward. Alice with eyes like molten gold.

"Oh, Alice!" Bella gasped, trying to fight off the tears that seemed to have sprung, unbidden, to her eyes. "What's going on? Where are we?"

Alice settled back into the passenger seat, but stayed turned to face the human girl.

"You were moaning, Bella. And you started to cry. I figured you were having a nightmare."

Bella sighed, went to run a hand through her hair then stopped, remembering what Alice had done to it – woven it into intricate braids that looped around a heart-shaped bun. There would be no getting her fingers past the mass of hairspray that had turned her hair into a veritable shell.

"No, not a nightmare. Just the opposite." Bella sat up straighter, wiped the corner of her mouth and looked around. "Where are we? This isn't the road back to your place."

Alice smiled shyly. "We're taking a detour. Of course, if you're too tired, we can always turn back. But, if you're up for it, I really would like to try out an experiment."

"Experiment," Bella rolled the word off of her tongue warily. "What _kind_ of experiment, Alice?"

Jasper, silent until now, turned his gaze away from the road to rest on Alice beside him. "I don't like this, Alice. If Edward finds out – no, scratch that – _when _Edward finds out, we're dead meat. There will be no sparing us. I'm not sure I'm willing to die to appease your curiosity."

Alice looked at him and her expression melted slightly. "You don't want to try? I don't foresee anything bad happening – no mishaps."

Something in her voice kept him from giving an outright _no_, as he wanted desperately to do.

"It's not like we're going to a _real_ club, Jasper. Besides...don't you think it would be fun? Just to see?"

Bella's entire body froze, her heart stumbling to find its rhythm.

"A club?!" her voice was high pitched, not her own. "No! I don't dance! What are you thinking? We can't, I, I _won't—_"

Alice turned again, reached out and put a hand on Bella's knee. Jasper was already at work, though, lowering her blood pressure, filling her with a sense of wellbeing and calm.

"It's not a club, Bella. You think I'd enjoy being in a small room with bad ventilation, filled with _humans_? Do you think that'd be easy for me?"

Alice's eyes flickered to Jasper. It didn't need to be said. Jasper wouldn't be able to handle it, not easily, not well. It would be like a slow torture. Alice wouldn't do something like that to the one she loved more than anything, anyone, else.

"Then where are we headed?" Bella's voice didn't sound like her own, with that unnatural calm layered over it.

"A little property we have in the forest, away from the house. Jasper and I go there sometimes to, um, be alone." Alice cleared her throat, and her smile resumed. "But anyway! I was just thinking if it wouldn't be fun to go dancing tonight! And since a real club is clearly out of the option, I was thinking we'd make our own!"

"Oh," Bella groaned, resting her forehead against the cold window. "You want to dance? Why'd you drag me along?"

"I didn't want to exclude you! Besides, that's my experiment! Part of it, at least! Wouldn't it be great if you could learn, and then impress Edward when he gets back?"

"Oh, _God_," Bella groaned again, closing her eyes. "I don't dance, Alice. I don't."

"Please! Please, please, please, please! Just try! We aren't going to laugh at you, if that's what you're worried about."

"That and, you know, injuring myself pathetically by tripping over my own feet – or better yet – _nothing at all but air_!" Bella covered her face with her hands, fighting off yet another groan. This would not end well.

"It won't be that bad, I promise! We won't let anything happen to you. Please say yes, please do!" Alice paused, then smiled wickedly. "I know for a fact Edward likes the Mambo. Very. Much."

The…mambo?

* * *

_A/N: Yes. That's right. The Mambo. _


	4. A Little Spice

_Author's Note: It's been a while. Sorry about the terrible delay, but I just transferred and school has been a bit of a bitch, if I may say so. I'd like to let everyone know I do appreciate the few reviews I received, they are what fuel me to write again. Not to place pressure on you, the reader, but the more reviews I get the more motivated I feel to write, even if it's something as small as 'good job' or the like. _

_And, as always, the characters in this story belong solely to the creative efforts of Stephenie Meyer. Thank you, Mrs. Meyer._

**A Little Spice**

**(makes everything nice)**

It was something else, to watching Alice and Jasper dance. Bella and the two had arrived at what could only be considered a studio—in the middle of the woods—and, to convince Bella to give into Alice's desire, she had coalesced Jasper into a demonstration of just what a Mambo could be.

It. Was. Awesome.

Alice's body was moving so fluidly, Jasper was so precise and elegant, the music was so up-lifting, it made Bella's heart beat a little bit faster, her feet defiantly tapping against her will. Alice twirled, the very epitome of grace, while Jasper's movements were quick, precise, one leg extended behind himself, back arching as he grasped Alice around the waist and dipped her low, her black spiky hair grazing the floor as he swept her up again. But it only ingrained further into Bella's mind how different she was from these graceful creatures she now shared her life with. She could never move like that, never twist with Edward, gyrate that way, like Alice did with Jasper. It wasn't her lack of faith in Edward—she knew he would be able to stand being that close to her, he wouldn't give into that great thirst.

It was _her_, Bella, that was the problem. Even if Alice did insist on training her, she would never get it, never master it. She wasn't a dancer. That was that. But, if she were being honest with herself, it certainly would be something to be able to do that with Edward, to be spun about the dance floor, be held that close, if only for the span of a song.

Bella swallowed, her eyes stinging. Would she ever get to be that way with Edward? Ever?

Alice, her breathing not even affected by the exertion of dancing, approached Bella, grinning ear to ear.

"So?" The petite sprite asked, her eyebrows quirked.

"So, you and Jasper are great dancers." Bella sounded miserable, even to herself as she sulked, arms folded across her chest stubbornly. "But _I_ _can't dance_, Alice. Just accept it."

Alice continued grinning, nearly bouncing on the balls of her feet. Bella eyed the forever-young woman skeptically, a certain wariness glinting in her chocolate eyes.

"What?" Bella asked slowly.

"It's just a matter of time, Bella. You say yes. I've seen it."

Bella groaned, covering her eyes with the flats of her hands. "I will _not_ say yes, Alice!"

Alice's grin widened. "But you do. Now, you can either say yes now, and just get it over with, _or_ you can hold out and have me plead and beg and plead and beg for, oh, say, _as long as it takes_. I am immortal, Bella. I have all the time in the world."

Bella's face drained of color. Alice took a deep breath and began.

"Please please please please please please please please please please—"

"Oh, God, Alice!"

"Please please please please please please please please please please please _please_—"

"Oh, for heaven's sake, alright!"

Dear God above, what was she getting herself into?

* * *

"Like this?" Bella asked, her arm extended straight over her lifted leg. She wobbled once, her ankle bending, then tumbled into Alice's waiting (and frigid) arms. Bella blinked large eyes up at the little pixie holding her, stunned.

"Yes! Just like that! Well, before you fell anyway!"

It had been a month since she had started her dance lessons with Alice, a month since the torture began. But to her surprise, Alice and Jasper had turned out to be amazing teachers, patient and kind; though Jasper most often was absent, leaving Alice alone with Bella to teach her. And it was still a secret, these lessons. Edward was none the wiser; though it was obvious he suspected _something_ was going on. They had labeled their dance-time as "shopping", and Alice always sent Bella home with some article to prove the story, but Edward was no fool. He knew of Bella's distaste for purchasing clothes, and that she would never want to accept such expensive gifts (and they were) so frequently. He was growing restless, and Alice foresaw maybe a week more of privacy before the cat was, metaphorically, out of the bag.

And then there were the dreams. They had happened twice in the last month, four times in total. The third had been lovely (well…until she had been woken up, just when it was _really_ getting good), but the fourth had been like the first. It had dissolved into a nightmare, Edward unable to protect her and blaming himself. He rarely relinquished control over her day, rarely left her side. It was a struggle to even be able to slip away for these lessons. But, so far, so goo—

"Uh-oh." Alice's golden eyes went wide, one hand covering her mouth.

"Uh-oh?" Bella asked, righting herself and smoothing out her t-shirt and much too short jogging shorts. "What do you mean 'uh-oh'? What's wrong?"

"He's on his way, he's on his way! He ran into Jasper, and Jasper was trying so hard with his thoughts, but Edward saw the cabin and now he's coming!"

"WHAT!" Bella turned scarlet, automatically tugging at the shorts that barely grazed her thighs. "What do you mean?! He can't see me here! I-I can't show him the dance yet, it's not done—"

"It's okay, I've thought about this!" Alice held up a finger, and disappeared from the main room, a long wood paneled enclosure, similar to a ballet studio, mirror running down the left wall. In the back was the "bedroom", though as far as Bella knew, having a bed was redundant for a vampire, and then the closet, filled with many an outfit so Alice could have a wardrobe change whenever she desired during her dances with Jasper.

Alice emerged from the back, hands held behind her back, her eyes wary.

"Bella," she began slowly, "you're going to have to trust me."

Bella frowned, trying to see around to Alice's back with no luck. "What are you hiding?"

"It's going to work Bella, you just have to trust me. Do you trust me?"

"For goodness' sake, Alice! What are you going on about?" Bella planted her hands on her hips, one eyebrow raised in query.

Alice smiled hesitantly, and almost apologetically, produced what could only be considered lingerie. Bella stared at her a moment, the color draining from her face.

"Alice, what in the name of all that is holy are you doing?"

* * *

He stormed up towards the cabin, eyes narrowed in frustration. What the hell was Alice doing with Bella? This was getting ridiculous. He could hear her panicked thoughts as he marched up to the door. The cabin itself was inconspicuous, a little larger perhaps than most people out here could afford, but rustic and hidden deep within the woods.

As Edward reached for the handle, Alice flung the door open and pressed her hands against his chest.

"Edward, you can't be here! This is private, it's a girl thing!"

"Alice, what are you talking about? Just tell me what's going on!"

He pushed past her, walked into the studio, eyes narrowed, looking for Bella. It was empty. He frowned, running his fingers through his hair. "Just tell me—"

"A-Alice? I don't think I can wear this in front of him." Bella's voice came, timid, from just beyond. Soft footfalls, a quickened heartbeat, the blood was pulsing so fast through her veins. She stepped out, her cheeks a bright, warm pink, but it wasn't her cheeks, that rushing of blood, that caught his attention. She stood stock still, frozen in place, her dark chocolate eyes wide in horror.

A brown silk teddy. It was all he could see, the delicate lace framing the top of her breasts, the expanse of her creamy stomach just barely visible beneath the crinoline. Her legs, having never looked longer, curvier, swathed only in the sheerest of hose, held up by the matching garter belt. It really wasn't _that_ revealing, less so than most swimsuits, it was her reaction to him seeing her. Pink stained her chest, her breathing accelerated, pupils dilated, and even from across the room he could feel her body temperature rising.

Bella's eyes quickly flashed to Alice, then locked back on Edward. She swallowed. She had to do this. It was to keep him from finding out about the dancing until it was perfect.

"Edward!" she gasped, covering her chest hastily, drawing in on herself. "Get out! You ruined it! Get out!" She picked up one of the shoes she had discarded in her haste to get dressed and flung it in his direction. "It was supposed to be a surprise!"

Edward flinched, not bothering to move from the path of the shoe – it only made it half way to him – and stepped towards her. "Bella what are you talking about? What was a surprise?"

"GET OUT!" Another shoe, this one better aimed. He deflected it and turned bewildered eyes to Alice.

"What's going on?" He was stunned, absolutely stunned. He wanted so desperately to go over to Bella, to remove the silk that clung to her as he longed to. But he was also afraid, afraid of what would happen if he did. The thought of what he might do to her made him want to run in the other direction and not look back.

Alice took his hand and pulled him, rather roughly, outside. She looked furious, and jabbed a finger into his chest. "Why didn't you listen? That was the outfit I had finally convinced Bella on for the night, well, if, _you know_…"

Edward stuttered, raking a hand wildly through his hair as Alice shoved him outside and then hovered protectively in the doorway.

"Alice! That's none of your business! Who knows if I'll actually ever be able to, to _do_ that with her!"

Alice, though so much smaller than he, looked down her nose at him. "Edward Cullen, would you be rational? Do you think it's fair to Bella to go through life and never get to experience that? Now, stop! Let me finish. Don't try to tell me you're not good for her, that you tried to leave her already, that you'll go if she ever wants. You know that's not what she wants. She wants you. All of you. You're going to have to face that one day Edward. Whether you want to, or not. Now go back home. I'm going to go try to undo the damage you just did."

She spun quickly on her heel and slammed the door shut. When she got back into the studio, Bella had already changed and was curled up in a corner, her face bright red. Even from across the room, she could hear Bella chanting "Oh my God, Oh my God" over and over like a litany. Alice skipped over to her human friend and plopped elegantly down beside her.

"He won't come back. He's going to go home and, oh, poor Jasper. He's going to have to deal with Edward. But it's okay, he'll calm down. We're going to have to be sneakier about our lessons. You do want to continue, don't you?"

Bella slowly raised her face and swallowed, eyes a little wide.

"Yes," she said softly, then with more confidence. "Yes. I want to."

* * *

_AN: No worries, in the next chapter I'll get back to the dream issue. This is just a fun little tangent that I couldn't resist. _


End file.
